The advances in video walls and interactive displays, together with the increasing expansion of communication networks allowing higher throughputs and bandwidth for the transmission of audio/video data, have enabled higher resolution screens to become more prevalent in different environments. A variety of displays manufactured using different technologies, such as flat-panel displays, are increasingly used in both indoor and outdoor settings. Such displays provide human-device interactivity using, for example, touch-enabled functionality. Examples of such interactive displays are used in connection with information sharing and service rendering in both public and private situations.
However, in certain cases, such applications are based on a centralized system architecture whereby the displayed data is stored in a content server and the user is limited in requesting existing data by interacting with the display. Further, in other instances, even if one or more users are able to provide content data for display by either connecting a device, e.g., a mobile phone, to the display and/or having access to the content server, the interactive display system remains content centralized and allocates users with a dedicated portion of the interactive display.
Touchscreen input devices, whether integrated with or overlaid on top of a display configuration, typically have been limited to a one-to-one relationship with a PC or screen. These touch input devices typically have one physical USB connection that is connected to one PC at a time. The connected PC's video signal is shown full-screen on the display, and touch input is passed to the PC over the USB connection using the HID protocol for a given PC's operating system.
Current interactive display system lack the capacity to be used in a content-distributed manner while allowing interaction among multiple users.
Thus, there remains a continued need for a system, method and computer readable media for pass-through control in interactive displays that allows for the use of the display by multiple users.